


More than mutual.

by Chu



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Breakfast, Love, Lovers, M/M, Making Love, Romance, Sex, Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-16
Updated: 2012-05-16
Packaged: 2017-11-05 12:22:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/406354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chu/pseuds/Chu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When passion overcomes the senses, what else can you do but give into it? That's how Dirk Strider feels about Jake English, and luckily for him, the feeling really is more than mutual. </p><p>Otherwise known as a perfect excuse to write a rather personal moment between Jake and Dirk from the perspective of them having been a couple for quite some time...</p><p>Happily ever after anyone?</p>
            </blockquote>





	More than mutual.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [akitsu_47](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akitsu_47/gifts).



> A companion for yet another piece of wonderful artwork. I am lucky indeed to get to work with such inspiration! I hope it does it some credit <3

They’d staggered into their apartment in a needy haze. A night out, a regular date, dinner and a film. It was nothing special, but they didn’t need adornments to make their relationship beautiful, all they needed was each other. Half way up the stairs to their apartment a brush of hands had become a hold which had been used barely a moment later to still their ascent. Lips had met lips in a hard kiss. Tanned hands found blonde hair, as pale ones had moved to pull their bodies closer. Three steps back and Jake had found himself against a wall, his back pressed firmly back against the cool surface, his breath knocked from him in a quick exhale at the sudden shock of pressure and contact, it didn’t for a moment encourage either of them to break the kiss however. The only thing which actually drew their lips to part was Jake’s breathy voice against Dirk’s lips encouraging him with a gentle tone: “Bed Strider, let’s take this to bed...” Before he forcibly pushed the blonde back from him and jogged half way up the next flight of stairs with a breathy laugh. 

They’d been a mass of touching and contact as they’d carried on their climb, stumbling down the corridor, one laughing with honest delight, one smiling his own far more restrained pleasure at the closeness. It never mattered to Jake that Dirk was quiet, he didn’t need loud nor vocal reactions from the blonde, he could read him like a children’s book, plain and simple, a look, a smile, the set of his lips, a quirk of his brow all told him more than he needed to know to understand him. One glance at Dirk’s face told him more than he needed to know about how much Dirk loved him, and how badly he wanted what was to come as well. 

The bed was a welcome relief as Jake found himself all but tossed back onto it. He bounced a little, his hips just about leaving the mattress again after his body first made contact with it. Another laugh, honest and happy spilled from his lips as his green eyes fluttered open and fixed on the blonde. He couldn’t help but smile, he was just so honestly happy. Dirk had lent down, bending over slightly as his deft, elegant hands nimbly shed his shoes and socks without even a spell of hesitation before his eyes, still hidden behind his shades presumably turned to Jake. His lips lifted in a smile confirming the suspicion and without even pausing for a moment he moved to kneel on the edge of the bed, his hands repeating the motions once more, tugging Jake’s feet free of their own socks and shoes. 

Jake half sat up as Dirk made to crawl up him, the blondes long muscled legs moving up on either side of Jake’s own, only to find himself pushed backwards again by a strong hand against his chest. He didn’t fight for long. Dirk stooped down, his hand falling back to push up the t-shirt Jake was wearing to expose a swathe of softly tanned skin which his lips then eagerly pressed to. The warm lips and the hot tongue working against his skin made Jake shift slightly, another low chuckle rumbling in his throat as he more than willingly shifted his clothing further out of the way, pulling up his shirt and attempting for a moment to pull it off over his head, only to inelegantly tangle himself up in the two layers of fabric. A t-shirt and an over shirt were not meant to come off as one apparently, especially not when you were still half laying on both articles. 

A quiet chuckle from Dirk stilled his struggles however, and soon the blondes deft hands had freed him from the hampering articles of clothing. Laughing green eyes fixed on Dirk’s face as thick framed glasses tumbled away from Jake’s own, dislodged by the removal of his shirt. Without stopping to think he lifted them up, moved them away and set them down on the bedside table before pushing himself up on one elbow once again. His other hand reached up to catch a hold of the black shades, uncovering the blondes eyes, vibrant green fixed on brilliant orange and for that moment both sets of eyes smiled. 

The rest went a good deal more smoothly. Tops and trousers were lost in a flurry of heated kisses. Lips met, pressed, bruisingly hard before parting to allow tongues to tangle and dance. Breath was panted in gasps, warm, mixed up together as fingers gripped hard at hair and shoulders, pulling and tugging. Jake couldn’t deny he loved the way Dirk’s body felt as it pressed down on him, pinning him soundly to the mattress. His own arms wrapped themselves around the blondes’ shoulders to hold him there, not willing for a moment for there to be even an inch between them. 

They were getting swept away and neither cared to stop it. Each one of them was caught up in the rush of sensations. Each and every second that passed caused them to need to kiss, hold and touch more than the second before it had. They were getting utterly lost, slaves the both of them to pleasure and passion and neither cared to bring the situation to a close for even a second. When their kiss finally broke Jake could barely gasp a breath. He let himself collapse back against the pillows, his chest rising and falling as he tried to master his body once again, finding it oh so tempting however to give himself over to feelings of lust, passion and arousal. Dirk was everything he wanted and then more, so much more. He felt a shudder tremble through his entire form as Dirk moved again, slowly kissing his way up his neck. 

“I want you.” The words were breathy but firm, murmured softly as they were against Jake’s ear, and the tanned young man couldn’t deny the reaction such an admission had on his body. His reply was soft, almost a whisper. His throat would allow him nothing much more. 

“Lord knows I feel the same way my dear fellow.” 

From that moment on they were both lost entirely. Touching turned more frantic, more needy and far, far more intimate. Lips met lips as frequently as they met skin as hands wandered, testing, touching, encouraging and preparing. Love was careful after all. There was no rush past their own eagerness to once again be with one another. They were practiced at the motions, there was no mystery in the form of the other any longer, they knew each other well and it made their love making all the more remarkable each and every time. 

“Nngh.. O-oh God. Oh Dirk I...I..” Jake’s trail of thought was lost as another desperate, needy noise broke from his lips and utterly spirited his ability to speak away from him. Word’s caught in his throat before they were even able to attempt his lips as a wave of utter, complete and absolute pleasure washed over him. Everything was too much, it felt too good. His legs were spread, his knee’s sunk into the mattress as he knelt, straddled, spread across his lovers hips. He could feel the pale, heated skin warm and flush up against his own. That warm contact was just one of the many sensations that reminded him over and over and then over again how this one person could just make his heart sing and his whole body quake and tremble in pleasure as he touched him. 

With a desperate gasped breath the black haired young man arched his shoulders back, his head tilting to expose his throat which soon found itself taken advantage of. There were already a series of darker marks dotted over the golden tanned skin, though the pair of soft, rosy lips which once again pressed themselves to the smooth skin there seemed intent on leaving yet another. 

He could feel his lover inside him, he could feel his own fingers pressed firmly into Dirk’s shoulders, and he could feel Dirk’s fingers wrapped around him, holding him firmly, shifting up and down in time with the movements which shifted him around the hardened flesh of his lovers’ arousal. They moved together, Jake shifting himself up before letting himself relax back down, again and again. Dirk’s legs were lifted slightly, hooked up a little to help keep him in place as his own worked to keep up the motion, muscles straining with the effort of it all. It was worth it, it was so worth it. The feeling of Dirk’s hand curled around him more than made up for the slight discomfort that was inherent in the act. It pushed any discomfort away leaving only pleasure in its place.

They were lost in one another, they were lost in the pleasure and it wasn’t long before they were both undone by it completely. By the end they were left tangled up in each other. Arms and legs intertwined, gasping, satisfied and more than a little messy. Jake’s passion had spilled over Dirk’s long fingers, while Dirk reached his own climax inside his lover. They’d washed then, slowly, tiredly, satisfied and honestly more content with the world than they could ever express with words. Words were too limited to express the real intricacies of love after all, though it was shown in the way they slept. Arms and legs wrapped together once again as if there hadn’t for a moment been a need to part. Jake lay half on top of the blonde, Dirk’s arms wound around him, holding him close. There was no space at all between the two of them, not even the smallest amount. Why would there be any with two so very much in love? There was no competition between them when it came down to it, they were equal. They shared everything, mind, body, soul and heart. Hopes, dreams fears and fantasies. It was perfection. 

It was sunlight falling on his face which pulled Jake from sleep the following morning. His body protested as he moved, an ache which made him smile even as it made him wince stopped him shifting too terribly rapidly as he pushed himself up, a yawn stretching his jaw. He was alone. He reached out a hand, his fingers tracing the dip left in the soft pillow beside him where the blonde had previously lain. He was long gone however, the pillow and the sheets there were cool. He let himself flop down again however, his lips still lifted in a little smile despite waking up alone. Dirk wouldn’t be far away, he was never far from his side after all. 

It wasn’t too long until his faith in the blonde was utterly vindicated. The smell of cooking toast filled the room and quiet crackle of cooking could be heard even through the mostly closed door way. Hungry as he honestly was Jake could probably have ignored the appealing smell for a while longer, but he honestly utterly lacked the inclination in any way. As tired as he still was he felt terribly, terribly good and slowly, very slowly he shifted himself towards the edge of his bed. With a quiet chuckle he placed his hand on his own hip as he leant down, his fingers curling around the pale yellow fabric of a zip up hoodie which he began to tug over his arms. That was followed by a pair of grey sweat pant which Jake had to achingly push himself up to his feet to acquire, having left them draped over the back of a chair. 

Once that was done the black haired young man stretched, somewhat carefully and picked up his glasses from where they lay beside the pointy shades before making his way out of the room. 

When he reached the kitchen he couldn’t help but smile. Dirk was stood by the hob, dressed similarly to Jake, shifting a couple of eggs slowly around a pan as they cooked. The dark, purple, almost pink fabric of his own hoodie hung loosely on his frame over black, equally baggy pants, the same make as Jake’s own. He wasn’t standing still as he cooked however, he shifted about, his body moving slightly to the music which he was listening to. He clearly couldn’t hear Jake, ear bud headphones nestled in his ears prevented him from hearing anything by the rhythm he all but swayed to, but it didn’t matter. Jake hardly needed an invitation. 

The sight of the blonde stood in this manner was so dear to him, so comfortable and so very familiar that there was honestly nothing he could do to hold himself back. Before he even realised he was moving again he had walked across the room and curled his body flush up against Dirk’s side. His head pillowed comfortably against the blondes shoulder even as he reached up to steal one of the headphones, tucking it deftly in his own ear before dropping his hand once again. His fingers shifted to tuck into the pocket at the front of the hooded top while his other arm curled around Dirk’s back. His fingers splayed comfortably over the dark plum toned fabric for a moment before curling into it, holding on tightly as he leant a little more fully into the solid, warm side. 

Dirk didn’t object, not for a moment, quite the opposite in fact. While one hand continued it’s occupation in shifting the pan about on the hob, the other lifted. His upper arm fell over Jake’s shoulder, bending at the elbow so he could lay his forearm up against his neck. His hand fell to rest against the soft dark hair, his fingers curling into it very slightly as he worked on their breakfast. 

“Sleep well English?”  
“Very, thank you kindly for asking.”  
“Hungry?”  
“I suppose, yes. Eggs again?”  
“Protein. It’s good for you. Complaining?”  
Always the sensible answer.  
“Not at all! Cracking choice! You see what I did there, eggs, cracking, get it?”  
“You’re lucky I love you Jake, you know that?”  
“I know. Believe you me my dear chap I know.”  
“I wasn’t being serious...”  
There was genuine surprise there.  
“I was.”  
“...I love you, English.”  
“I know. The feeling is more than mutual.”


End file.
